1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shield for a planter unit and more particularly to a debris shield for a planter unit which prevents debris from moving upwardly into the support frame for the planter unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-row planters are generally comprised of a plurality of single furrow planter units secured to a tool bar or the like. In certain planters, such as those manufactured by John Deere, the planter unit consists of a seed hopper mounted on a support frame which is pivotally connected to the tool bar or the like by means of a parallel arm arrangement. In some planter units, a granular herbicide/pesticide box is positioned on the support frame rearwardly of the seed hopper. The support frame or panel, as it is termed by John Deere, is comprised of a pair of horizontally spaced frame members or panel members which are generally vertically disposed and which define a space or opening therebetween. A shank assembly is secured to the support frame and is positioned therebelow. The shank assembly includes the conventional gauge wheels, furrow opening disks, furrow closer, etc.
Some sort of seed metering device, such as a seed pick up device, is associated with the discharge opening of the seed hopper for metering seeds from the hopper to a distribution tube extending downwardly therefrom which directs the seeds into the prepared furrow. The upper end of the distribution tube is positioned between the frame members by means of a plate or cover having a rectangular opening formed therein which is in communication with the seed metering device. In certain of the John Deere planter units, a chain and sprocket assembly is mounted between the frame members for driving the seed metering device.
The spacer opening between the frame members, as described above, is open except for the distribution tube and the plate supporting the same. The open area between the frame members presents a major problem in that in certain field conditions, such as a muddy field, the gauge wheels, as well as the furrow opening disks, throw dirt and mud upwardly into the opening between the frames members which creates problems for the chain and sprocket assembly therein. Further, in minimum and no-till fields, cornstalks and the like can poke or stick upwardly between the frame members, thereby creating problems for the chain and sprocket assembly as well as the metering device.